1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to load lock adapted to hold more than one set of substrates.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,385 discloses a substrate processing apparatus. Load locks between substrate cassettes in atmospheric pressure and a vacuum chamber of a substrate processing apparatus are also know in the art.